


A Taste of Goth

by WarriorsSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: After the adventure in Casa Bonita Butt Lord has an encounter with the Goth Witch Henrietta that he won't forget. Paring (Douchebag x Henrietta). Very Slight Spoilers for From Dusk Till Casa Bonita DLC.





	A Taste of Goth

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park 

A Taste of Goth 

Butt Lord was sitting in Casa Bonita having survived there latest adventure rescuing Mysterion’s sister Karen from the Vamp Kids. He was next to the Coon who was currently on his fifth plate of food. His eyes went to Mysterion whose own gaze was shifting back and forth. Butt Lord assumed the immortal fourth grader was looking for threats. But his gaze found it’s way to Henrietta the Goth Witch that helped them recuse Karen who was eating with her own parents. The young super hero had to admit there was something captivating about her. It was then Butt Lord felt his bowels moving around and knew he needed to head to the rest room.  
With a flush his business was taken care of and Butt Lord left the stall and went over to the sink and washed his hands.  
“That is such a conformist thing to do.” A voice spoke from across from him. Butt Lord grabbed a knife and threw it at the voice. It hit the wall with a thud. Henrietta simply took a puff of her pipe and pulled the knife out of the wall next to her. She walked over to him and gave the knife back to him. “That on the other hand wasn’t.” The two stared at each other for a few moments before Henrietta blew a puff of smoke in Butt Lord’s face. “Your friend the Mysterion guy he is clearly Goth, and his sister is on the way to becoming one. The Coon though is a complete idiot, but you are a different sort all together aren’t you? I remember when you dressed as a Goth to get me and your friend’s to play your stupid Stick game and you looked and acted the part quite well. Yet you still play stupid games like this. My point is you’re a mystery to me, and I’m going to solve you. But in order to do that I need more information.” She smirked as she slammed her lips to his.  
Butt Lord was surprised but soon returned the kiss, and as he tasted her lips he was remind of the smoke that she had puffed into his face, but there was a hint of strawberry? The flavor didn’t matter the point was her lips tasted good and he wanted more. He gently pushed her against the wall and he swore he felt her smirk widen. He felt his tongue push against her teeth and she allowed him entry. Soon their tongues were twisting and dancing against one another each trying to gain dominance but neither succeeding.   
After what felt like an eternity but in realtiy was a minute at most the two broke apart for air, and it was then they noticed the position they were in. Henrietta was pushed up against the bathroom wall next to the door, and Butt Lord was in front of her arms out stretched pushed against the wall trapping her. Their bodies inches apart both breathing heavily.  
Still smirking Henrietta ducked under Butt Lord’s arms and headed toward the exit to the bathroom.   
“That was good but I need more information, how about we do this again tomorrow during gym under the bleaches?” Smirk still on her face the Goth Witch didn’t wait for an answer before leaving.  
Butt Lord took a deep breath as he turned around and slid down to the floor. He was slightly confused about what had just happened, but he didn’t regret it and from how Henrietta talked she didn’t seem to as well. He felt a shiver down his spine as he thought back to the kiss, he wanted a repeat performance. She knew and he knew that with that kiss he was now under her spell, and besides who needed gym anyway? 

Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories. Until next time thanks for the support.


End file.
